batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Hellion
:Most people need to find a calm center to their emotions to be an effective fighter. For Drake to be an effective fighter, he needs to find a pissed off drunken center. :::~Jor Halcyon on what Drake needs to be a good fighter. Drake Hellion is one of the characters on Brotherhood of Darkness Role Playing Forum. He's most known for being a heavy alcoholic and an angry fighter. His fighting style usually involves being in varying states of inebriation. HISTORY ''CHILDHOOD Drake was born on Coroscant to Derrick and Neenah Hellion. His mother was an engineer who made ship parts his father a businessman who sold those parts to company. Due to this little set up his parents were well off than most when it came to money. His parents were married for about 4 years before his mother finally got pregnant. Giving birth to a boy with an unusual eye color (blood red) they gave him the name of his Mother’s father and father’s father. Thus they named the child Drake Nathan Hellion. Drake went to a private school thanks to his parents money, since a young age he showed several signs of being force sensitive, afraid of losing their son, Derrick and Neenah did their very best to hide the boy’s talents. Drake’s father Derrick was always back and gone on work, and assignments and such trying to sale more of their parts, when he was there Drake found himself very distant from the man and it only grew as time went on. Though they did their best Drake was always showing signs of using the force, unintenationally lifting things with his mind and the such, Drake’s parents also found that he had an untapped talent for fighting as he was easily able to be a boy twice his age when he was 5. Though Drake was smart his grades suffered the more time went, Drake always felt like he had no strong male role models in his life due to the fact that his father was always gone. Derrick’s secret life would come back to haunt him however, it turned out he wasn’t a salesman but a smuggler who made several dirty deals with the hutt. One of these deals Derrick reneged on and when he came home one day his work followed him, while Drake was at school several smugglers attacked his parents at their home killing his mother and mortally wounding his father. When Drake returned he found his parents bodies, Drake talked to his father for the first time in years on the man’s death bed and his last words were “Drake, with great power comes great responsibility” before he finally died. Drake ran away from the house not wanting to see his mother’s dead body not caring about anything the man who would call himself his father would have to say. Drake lost everything his money, his privileged life. Drake found himself living like a bum scrounging for his next meal. Drake was living on the streets for a few months until the Jedi Council discovered him to be force sensitive. JEDI TEMPLE Drake was taken to the Jedi Temple to get him off the streets as well to make use of the boy’s talent. Once there it took a while before Drake actually was use to the life of a Jedi Youngling. He was fairly spoiled due to his parent’s wealth and was not used to the act of having to share things among other people. His first day there Drake got into 3 fights with several other younglings. The Jedi looked at the boy as a loose cannon someone who would not be reigned in and a threat to the very way Jedi were. However, one of the Masters fought to keep Drake in the Temple as such Drake was put under his watchful eye while his stay at the temple. The Master’s name was Master Muten Roshi; he was an old Jedi Master one pushing the age of 100. Yet he was still full of life, he liked to drink, gamble and pick up women. Drake and several other younglings were placed in the care of Roshi, though Drake and one other proved to be the only ones he deemed “worthy” of his type of training. Drake was put through a lot during this time such as weighted training, training with several tons on in order to improve one’s strength and agility. He was also taught how to spend hours on end meditating in order to hone his skills within the force. It is thanks to Muten Roshi Drake was able to learn his telekinetic skills (Something Roshi was a master in) as well as Hadouken (force ball) and several variations of this technique (which are the barriers and force bubbles) that Drake would not master until much later in his life. Drake was also put through vigorous light saber combat training. In which he utilized the speed he gained during his weighted training more so than his strength. Drake used what Roshi called a very unorthadoxed type of style of fighting. When Drake was taken to Ilum to create his saber he was able to find two light saber crystals instead of one, thus he was taught by Roshi how to wield two sabers in combat at one time, even how to wield vibroblades in combat. Drake fought with Roshi everyday for 3 years straight losing each and every fight. When he was 12 Drake was finally able to best Roshi in saber combat, something that made the old man very happy. When he was 13 Drake was set to be chosen by one of the masters to be taken as a padawan, Drake was not chosen by any of the masters thus he stayed under the care of Muten Roshi. For the next year Roshi put Drake through his hardest training yet, picking up girls. Drake failed at this many times until he learned Roshi’s secrets to picking up women (No its not in a how to guide either). Once Drake had picked up his first girlfriend, and was dumped by his first girlfriend 4 days later Roshi called the young Jedi’s training complete. PADWAN MISSIONS- KNIGHTHOOD-LEAVING THE ORDER During Drake’s training with Roshi another Master had returned to the temple, Nathan Tourisana, known for his reckless ways and complete disregard for the Jedi ways as well as being Roshi’s original padawan, Roshi felt that Nathan was the perfect Jedi to assign Drake under. After being assigned to Drake was sent to meet his master, the first thing that happened on the two meeting was them fighting. Having nearly identical personalities the two seemingly did not get along at all with Nathan’s first act as master was to Force throw Drake out a window and tell the boy to survive the fall. Utterly pissed by this Drake tried to retaliate only to find himself flying out the same window again. Roshi sat back and watched as this went on for the first 5 hours of their meeting until his laughter died down and he told the two to act seriously. Drake had just turned 14 when he and Nathan went on their first mission to find a smuggler named Lao. The young smuggler had just taken over his father’s criminal syndicate and was having slaves transported by the dozen. The two of them did not follow the mission perimeters and instead of finding the location of Lao they went into a local bar owned by the crime lord and beat the living hell out of everyone in the place. They also in the same mission blew up a few of Lao’s businesses he owned on Tattooine. For the next year and a half Drake and Nathan had a hit on their head from Lao about the whole ordeal, which culminated in a large battle Teegeeack with Drake cutting Lao in half with his saber. This left a profound mark on Drake’s psyche as it was the first time he ever killed anyone, though it didn’t really change his outer personality it made Drake much more battle hardened and it was then that Nathan told him that killing an enemy is necessary at times. When he was 17 Drake and Nathan received word that Roshi had passed away due to old age, they both returned to the temple where Drake was given Roshi’s saber as per the old man’s will. Drake transferred his purple crystal into the saber hilt to honor his first master. Drake and Nathan went on many more missions several of which were jobs that the Jedi as Drake put it were “too Pussy” to do themselves mainly all of the dirty work that would end up with people dead around them. This worsened Drake in the eyes of other masters as they felt Nathan was leading the boy down the path of the dark side. Despite this Drake still passed his test and was giving rank of Jedi Knight when he was 18. Drake and Nathan were to go on one last mission together this one was a would be simple rescue mission. They were sent to Naboo to help with a disaster relief it was during this that Drake showed some of his most powerful telekinetic abilities by holding off a large wave until people were able to get away. This exhausted Drake to the point of death though leaving him unconscious, it was then an assassin tried to kill Drake per orders of Lao’s former first lieutenant, Nathan got in the way of the assassin and was killed instead protecting Drake. Drake awoke back at the temple to find that his master had in fact been killed protecting him, Drake was only left with his saber hilt to remind him of, much like Roshi. Drake unable to deal with this left the temple going to Tatooine and trying to fall off the grid completely. ALCOHOLISM Drake was on Tatooine trying to deal with the pain of losing so many people. Though he had never showed it each time one of his family was taken from him he lost a part of himself, he found only one way to deal with this drinking. Drake spent the next few weeks drinking himself into a certified oblivion, that was until one day a man named Sarshes came into the bar. He had gotten into a fight with some of the more common drunkards and Drake helped him out. Impressed by his skills Sarshes asked Drake to join him to which being bored at the time Drake agreed to. Taking his alcohol with him Drake set out on many smuggling missions with Sarshes, for the next 2 years Drake and Sarshes made a killing smuggling drugs, weapons all of which Drake spent on his Alcohol. Drake soon found himself acting the man he loathe the most his father. It was during this time that Sarshes started to smuggle a drug that gave a person that used it extraordinary ability yet killed them soon after. Drake destroyed the shipment and beat Sarshes sending the smuggler high tailing it out of there. Though Drake felt like he had done something good he still did not want to return to the Jedi, thus he decided he would get into the largest smuggling ring and destroy it from the inside out. SMUGGLING Drake had managed to get himself in the organization that he and Nathan had stopped years earlier; however it was now being run by Lue, Lao’s younger brother. Drake had gotten in as a low level smuggler just low enough to stay directly off Lue’s radar but high up enough to learn the business. He was assigned to work with Terrin Scott who was a little younger than Drake, the boy turned out to be Force Sensitive, though he was not found by the Jedi. Drake saw himself in Terrin and decided to take it upon himself to train the boy. Drake was quickly working his way up the chain in Lue’s organization as he was always able to get his job done and managed to save a lot of money while doing it. Drake had taken side time to train Terrin as well; the boy was an extordinary fighter. Drake had also met a girl that he was spending time with in bars, though they both claimed it was rather casual. Drake had been in Lue’s organization for almost a year when he was asked to do something his morals would not let him, smuggle slaves. Drake deciding he couldn’t do it released the slaves on a small planet without telling Lue or Terrin. Lue outraged sent the only person in his gang that could face Drake to fight him, his own partner and student Terrin. Drake tried to talk some sense into Terrin but the boy was too taken by the life of money and was treading the line to the dark side. Though Drake did not want to fight him he was left with no choice, they’re battle ended on Tatooine in a light saber duel. Terrin almost had the better of Drake but Drake tapped into the dark side as well as using what he would come to call Drunken Saber Style and over powered Terrin killing his friend using a very untammed version of force lightening. This sent Drake on an even worse spiral down into the debt of darkness. Finding solace in his bottles he drank himself to near death until receiving a vision from Roshi, the old man told Drake that if he continued on his road he would end up like his friend Terrin. Taken back by this Drake, though he’d hate to admit it, finally understood his father’s last words to him and decided it was time to return to the temple after a long 2 and a half years away. RETURN TO THE TEMPLE- UNION OF THE FORCE Drake decided to return to the temple fearing that he may have strayed too far, and perhaps is heading down the path to the dark side. Drake arrived at the temple to find the place was well seemingly without order. He did meet someone though he would end up looking up to as a role model in Jor Halcyon, through several mission the two of them became good friends and Jor became a reliable ally to Drake and vice versa. However, Drake soon found himself growing bored and tired with the Jedi’s ways once more feeling that while they were doing good, they could never understand that sometimes going “too far” was needed. As such Drake left the temple again to go set the universe right in his own sense of justice. After a few months of traveling and beating the living hell out of smugglers, gangsters and murders all the while perfecting his drunken style of fighting, Drake was approached by Jor with a new offer to join the Union of the Force. Skeptical at first about joining something that sounded just like the Jedi, Jor assured Drake this was not the case and explained Drake was needed to go the extra distance that the Jedi would not. Drake agreed and joined the Union becoming one of Jor’s lieutenants earning a rep for crashing any fighter he piloted on to the Union’s ship, even when he wasn’t under attack or hit. It was during this time that another ghost from Drake’s past reappeared, Sarshes. He was captured smuggling more of the drugs Drake thought he’d destroyed, charged with taking Sarshes to a prison Drake did just that, until Sarshes escaped. The insuring battle left Drake severally injured as Sarshes was just as good as close combat as Drake. If not for the luck of the draw, and his then girlfriend Drake would have lost, however he was able to overpower Sarshes and decapitate him after returning to report that Sarshes was killed Drake went on another vacation only to have it interrupted with Jor being captured by the Vong. Returning as fast as he could Drake assisted in the rescue of his friend, with the departure of a very injured Jor the Union seemingly fell to shambles, however Drake was not detoured as he had found his purpose in the galaxy, and he would continue on with what the Union stood for even by himself. THE NEW UNION- CAPTURED BY THE EMPIRE Drake would do many of things by himself in the name of the Union again, which included destroying several of Lue’s smuggling gigs really getting under the Hutts skin in the process not to mention getting a pretty hefty bounty put on his head at the same time. By the time he was 24 however, Drake was burnt out, normally drunk out his mind, picking random bar fights and had lost his way again, which was becoming an ever increasing issue with him. That was when his old buddy Jor walked into a bar and asked Drake to join the New Union. Drake with a renewed sense of adventure and a thrill for fighting agreed. One of Drake’s first assignments for the Union was to go and spy on the Empire or at least gather information; this is when he ran into another ghost from his past Kailani. She helped him in his mission as well as helping him get away. However, Drake went to Tattooine where Lue’s bounty had caught up with him, Lue hired Aznable Milliardo to track down and bring him Drake’s head. In the battle Drake was easily defeated by the much more skilled Aznable. Kailani answered Drake’s then girlfriend Ashley’s distress call and took the poor half dead idiot away on her ship. However, it was a trap and Drake was captured by the Empire where Cain tried to swayed Drake to the dark side. Which probably would have worked if he didn’t tell Drake he couldn’t drink anymore, however, Drake played along for the time being and was taught a few new techniques in the process. During this time with the empire Drake was able to learn how to make Shadow Clones as well as disappear and reappear through the Void. This is when the Union showed up to save his ass, during the fight Drake was put out of commission early when nearly all the bones in his body was crushed by Cain, he was barely able to escape alive. After a few weeks in recovery Drake along with several other of the Union soldiers decided to do some training. During this time Drake was able to finally master the force ball techniques that Master Muten Roshi had taught him. He also managed to find a way to use force lightening which he had never trully mastered either by placing it inside of a force ball for a more concentrated attack. Drake was then sent on another mission to find a Union member who had gotten lost apparently. Traveling to Ilum Drake found Moonfire being trained by Aznable, the two went at it for a bit before Lue’s entire army of bounty hunters descended on them. Drake soon found himself fighting side by side with Aznable to escape Lue once again, however during this the Empire caught wind and like a bad rash came back. Drake was once again nearly killed by Cain who had come to recruit some new sith or something like that. However, with the Union falling apart again Drake had to make an escape and was taken by Aznable who hoped to sell Drake off to Lue, however it was much too late for that and Aznable had a price on his head too. Now the two bitter enemies found themselves as partners in trying to take down Lue. However before any lead way could be made Drake was recruited once again by Jor for another suicide mission, which he eagerly jumped at the chance to do. Traveling to the mirror verse for some reason or another (since I can’t remember it can be assumed neither can Drake) Drake got to fight evil other worldly things that would also have had his head on a platter. However, the who ordeal ended rather peacefully and even with Jor getting a daughter. Returning to the regular verse Drake found that he was now considered a teacher, and was to be doing combat training with several of the new recruits. LUE’S LAST HURRAY- GHOST SHIP One of Drake’s first acts as teacher was to get captured by Lue. Frozen in carbinite (giving the finger to his captures no less) Drake was transported to Nar Shaddaa to become Lue’s prize as well as a conversation piece at parties. Aznable recruiting Kailani’s help along with Kyo and Moonfire’s from the Army of Light they went to save the hapless idiot from yet another life or death situation. After being freed from his prison Drake went on an all out offensive tearing through Lue’s club and destroying his slave smuggling business in the process. To top the party off with one last grand gesture Drake unleashed a force ball through the front of Lue’s escape vessel killing the guy once and for all. Drake returned to the Army of the Light and was recruited for yet another one of Jor’s weird ass missions, which he agreed to, because well he had nothing better to do with his time. This time they entered a ghost ship and was nearly killed by some creature, however through some slick maneuvering on the parts of Drake, Jor, Kyo and several others they managed to get out of the ship, just in time to hear that shit had hit the fan on Nar Shaddaa and luckily it wasn’t Drake’s fault for once. Also Drake learned that Kailani was in said shit fan when it was hit, so he and Moonfire and Danny all headed out to Nar Shaddaa to help out, and that is where we are now. MARRIED LIFE- MASTER OF THE TEMPLE'' After having helped out on Nar Shaddaa Drake and Kailani vanished for a few weeks during which time the two secretly got married. They returned to the temple to find that most of the Jedi have vanished and so has Jor, this leaves Drake as the highest ranking Jedi, and thus he nows runs the temple as a Jedi Master. During his short time at the temple Drake found his self bored as his wife Kai and his firend and only other Jedi partner Moonfire were out for some shopping around the galaxy. However, his bordem would not last as several people landed near the temple. These people included Elifain, Jik, and a sith named Allen when the Sith attacked Elifain quickly took care of him. Drake then welcomed some of the few remaining people who wanted to learn the ways of the Jedi only to be yelled at by Moonfire for the mess caused by the Sith. Looking for adventure Drake along with the others recieved a transmission from someone claiming to be Rain Hellion and calling Drake and Kailani her parents. The group of would be heroes are now on their way to Tattoine. PERSONALITY Drake is a joker and never takes anything serious, most would call him a slacker. There are several ways to describe Drake most being womanizing, alcoholic, violent, angry, lazy and the list goes on, and while these are mainly true there is something deeper than just this. Drake actually has a lot of personal demons that he tries to hide thus he drinks to get rid of them. Other than that he has a very good personality, he tries to make friends with anyone he meets, unless they ignore the hell out of him, which is mainly the case with droids and AIs. Drake is quick to defend people he cares about and to defend what he believes is right even when no one else thinks it is, he also has no issues with killing if it means helping the greater good. The only thing that really gets under Drake skin is when someone hits on his girl, takes his booze, or don’t fight fair. WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT The only weapons Drake keeps with him on a regular basis is his two lightsabers. One is Blue, the other is purple. He's skilled fighting with both sabers or just one of them. When unable to use his sabers Drake will improvise in fighting from throwing his flask to using his bare fist. Drake has recently upped his arsenal to 2 vibro knives and 2 vibro blades and a large vibro sword, this along with his two sabers is something he has dubbed the Seven Swords fighting System. He normally carries all his blades on him at one time. FIGHTING STYLES AND ABILITIES Drake's fighting style consist of trying to confuse the hell out of his opponents. He normally realies heavily on his speed during battles more so his strength. Though he was taught how to handle a light saber by his master Drake's technique is rather abnormal. He doesn't use traditional saber stances instead incorporating his own drunkness into battle this makes his moves unpredictable even to himself at most times. Drake has dubbed this type of fighting "Drunken Saber" ironically after the same type of hand to hand combat he uses Drunken boxing. Concerning the Force Drake doesn't know how to use elemental attacks like some jedi instead he is very adept in Telekenisis. He is able do force pushes and control things with the force and throw things or people using it. He is able to create force bubbles which can be used as short time make shift oxygen bubbles (but only for a short time if he tried to stay in space with one he would not survive) however Drake is able to use these bubbles as a defense against other attacks. He can also condence the bubble to throw it or explode the bubble which has equal force to his force push. Drake also has mastered his Master's technique the Hadou-mehameha, he is capable of compressing force lightening into a ball that explodes on contact. Drake is able to fire these from both hands or combine two for a larger attack if need be. Drake is capable of using force lightening though it is really untammed thus the reason he generally uses the force ball version instead. During his time being captured by the Emperor, Drake was taught how to use Shadow Clones with his telekenisis as well as the basis of using the void to travel places. While he has mastered the use of Shadow Clones his ability to use the void is slightly limited and he is still training with it.